


Endless Chase

by Leila_Jax



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Chaseing but not catching, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_Jax/pseuds/Leila_Jax
Summary: A single picture of the charismatic chancellor sends leilas bored mind racing to danger. But the loves danger too.





	Endless Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one now as most of them will be. i fear my long stories get rather complicated.

A picture is all she saw.

A newspaper actually left on one tables in kennys café. A lazy half asleep gaze in its location stirred up a curiosity of what the article contained. It was about the imperial army and the upcoming peace treaty that was soon to sign in a few days time. The picture held the emperor.

“an old fool” a red haired womanwthinks. For he like so many men of power got greedy. But it wasn't ideolous she was interested in, it was man behind him. The one failing to hide from the photo as he tilted his obsidian Fedora. The chancellor as the small words of description say below.

The woman has lived long enough to know that everyone is the same in this small world. A puzzle and one person is a single piece designed to fit into a grand scheme. Yet, this one, this ‘chancellor’, does not fit.

This was intriguing to her as the world was boring her to insanity. She became entranced as she analysed every part of this mystery chiseled face. He golden eyes pierceing through the paper. The blood-wine hair could burn leilas fingers if she imagined to hard. The faint stubble which made her itchy justjmy looking at it. 

After her careful analysis she quickly read through the artical timetable find a name for this unknown character. There is none. It's seems that Dino has forgotten to write one in. Or perhaps he got told not to?

Never matter, there was bound to be someone who knows who this guy is. She turn the resteruant Ower and asks for a coffee to taketaway before probing for information. 

"do you know this is?" she asks pointing at the wine hair man.

"Oh that chancellor izunia, ardyn izunia is his full name.

 _Ardyn_.

" Strange that one. He suddenly turned up 30 years ago. No one knows where is from. No family to speak of. Just popped into existence willing to give the emperor a hand and then he becomes chancellor." 

"Is that so?"  _Very suspicious. Ah more intriguing by every word._

"apapparently No one has been able to stand the man."

 _How very cruel_. _The man must feel quite lonely if people aren't willing to give him a chance._

"Said to Gives an unnatural chill eveytime he speaks sends people running out the door."  the woman does realise that the retrestuant owner was trying warn her but it wasn't working. All she knew is that she would rather stay and be chilled to the bone in his presence than run away.

" But that might be because of the power of his position, though he barely uses it not that I've seen anyway." 

_Clearly misunderstood._

"Thank you for your time." she says folding up the newspaper tucking it under her arm. Lightly tossing a few gil to pay for a cup of coffee in a stiraphone cup before leaving.

_Well ardyn I believe you may have acquired a fan._

 

* * *

 

 

She only made her self known to Ardyn once. Very subtle but enough to plant a seed in his head.

After a quick chat with that the would be king and his entourage, Ardyn headed back to his car which was parked just outside of galdin Quay.

He saw the jet black regalia and scoffed. Already the prince had left bad taste in his mouth.

 _Swanning around in a fancy royal car. Does really think he is on a road trip? A holiday? He needs shaping up and quickly._ Ardyn grumbles and sneers at the Prince while continuing to walk.

Then he stops. He looks to the bridge wondering if noctis had turned back but noticing that the black haired teenager was standing on the pier, idling waiting for the boat to arrive.Ardyn shakes his head.

 _Foolish child. Not willing to listen._ Ardyn scans the building some more. 

Something wasn't right.

Someone was watching.

His golden irises nearly overshot a woman with the most flame like hair staring straight back at him. He looked around, pondering if she is seeing someone else behind him but there is no one else.

He stared back at her with a side grin. She was still gazing at him. Those faraway eyes not shifting for a second.

"Well, if you want something to look at dear one." He took off his Fedora, took a flamboyant bow, got in his car and drove off. Softly chuckling to himself. Something he hasnt done in a long time.

A sutble tease for a possible new found admirer.

Her heart thumped so hard at her chest when Ardyn looked at her.  she could not breathe as he drove away. Thank goodness he wasn't so close to notice. She would have been easy prey to him. Already she was light - headed, dizzy and hot faced.

She knew she was out of her depth but its been while since she felt like this. She enjoying this feeling far too much and knew she would become bored far too quickly.

Daydreaming, Stumbling her way to the pier not noticing the 4 black dressed boys passing her. She slipped out of hear shoes, taking off her t-shirt and trousers. A slowly dazeing intake of oxygen before flopping off the pier with nothing but her swimsuit.

Cool refreshing sea brought some focus back as leila flushed up to the surface again with a breath of release.

“hey you OK over there?” the biggest of the four boys gruffly shouted over to her. He caught a glimpse of her walking by and was worried how she was day dreaming to the point of what looked like drowning.

The 3 other boys rushed over to the edge of the pier wandering why the big muscles was shouting at the sea. She turned to look at them, smiled and swam towards them.

"Yeah, just got a bit warm that's all." 

"Sure it wasn't me?" the gruff one flattered 

"I'm afraid not. Sorry."  She floated on her back and slowly drifted away.

"But This one is far more interesting."

* * *

 

"What was that about? The blonde one asks the gruff one as they walked away

"I think someone is in love."

"How do you know?

"Trust me I know those eyes."

"Only you would know gladio. Scoffs the black haired Prince."

"Well he would have experience for it. Claimed the the one with glasses."

"Sshhh you hear that." the blukly one listens. The boys stop to hear the swimming woman laughing to herself.

"she is happy just by the thought of the guy."

"Shame it isn't you big guy."

"Nah, I just hope he is what she is expecting.

She hears nothing of what the boys have been saying. The thought Ardyn and what she felt had her laughing. Never, has she felt like this.

Something new

something exciting.

a mystery to chase endlessly.

" Oh Ardyn" . She gasps still floating on the back looking at the clear blue sky.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

 

Time went by as the woman crept through trees and shadows, following the red-haired chancellor  where ever he went. 

More questions rose as she found out Ardyn was following the royal entourage. But why? Iedoelus want the Prince dead. So, why is the most trusted being of Nifelheim helping them? 

 _Unless he has a motive all he own_. 

He knew he was being followed. At first it was a little unnerving. It's been a long time since anyone has watched him. It sent once forgotten chill down his spines and a lost fire reclaimed.

Once he realised that 'watching' was all that was happening. He began relax and to comfort in the knowledge that someone or something was watch over him still.

He carried on thinking this as the unknown spirit was 'guarding' him. That is until he heard a snap of a twig as he left the ruins of steliff grove. He stopped. He sighs. He turned wanting to see someone there. He just wanted to say hello before he carries on with his plan. There will be a lot to do after he sets sail for altissia.

"You know it was very intriguing being followed around day after day but now I'm getting bored from the lack of development." he proclaiim to the darkness. Still seeing  no sign of movement.

"Must you keep me waiting? Or shall I force you to come and say hello to me?" 

She couldn't move the pounding heart of fear was keeping her hands tightly grasped to the tree trunk. Her feet reposition so not to slip and fall. 

Ardyn chuckles. He can hear quick panicing breaths somewhere above him. He know whoever it is feels fear. Definitely human. And definitely wants to play. 

"come out, come out wherever you are" he rasied his fist. Black trails and smoke eminated from it.

The flame haired woman saw shiny black trails rushing  towards her. She could do nothing to react. Either way she would be seen. The dark snakes twisted around her ankles and wrists and dragged her down to the ground. Her screaming of fear mixed with excitement and anticipation. She tried to calm herself as she was slowly turned to meet her idol. upside-down. She couldn't stop grinning.

“that's cheating” she coos much to Ardyns curiosity. 

“you've been following me since galdin” he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“did something catch your eye?”

“in a newspaper. Just when I was getting bored”

“bored are you? So you decided to play with fire?”

“or the fire can play with me?” Ardyns weak smile dropped. His dead cold heart hammers at his chest. No one had ever made a comeback to that. He grinned, a wide reaching to his ears. He threw his head back laughing.

“very well”. He shouted, like meeting an old friend, gently releasing her from his own clutches and lending a hand to help her up. Through the force he continued to wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. This was a just little game.

“run along then. I'm curious to see what you think me, but only after the plan been set”

“what plan? You too have been following them since galdin. Against the emperor orders. You don't work for him, do you?”

“ah ah ahhh, that would be cheating. You know, it sent a familiar chill down my spine being watched like that. A chill I have missed. A chill I haven't felt in a long time. I have no idea how emotionally numb I was until I felt your eyes on me. So go, I quite liked being watch over for once”. He kisses her hand.

“now don't let me see you again until we come back to Lucis. Then we can talk.”she giggles, colour rushing to her cheeks as she playfully ran.

During their brief yet refreshing time together Ardyn forgot to ask something. “wait, what your name?!” she stopped and turned, smiling. It looked familiar to Ardyn somehow.

“it's leila!” she shouted back laughing as she disappeared. Ardyns smile dropped once more.

 _Phoenix?  still watching over me, are you? its not long now. soon we will meet again._  

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly it's all over the place now. its was going to be part of the 'you'll never be alone' series. But I've put it down to the phoenix can die and be reborn and be forever drawn back to Ardyn. Keeping him occupied and content is her wish. Well, my wish. there fore anything goes includeing time overlaps and whotnot.  
> Anyway, I'm just enjoying the writing at the moment and I hope you do too.


End file.
